


Cherry

by Ragingstillness



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragingstillness/pseuds/Ragingstillness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absolute fluff. Blueshipping. Japanese names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

The day began like any other at Domino High. As per usual, the teachers ranged from mildly interesting to brain-numbingly bland and lunch break came around way later than it felt it should have. Yugi and the gang decided to eat in the classroom rather than the lunch room as fifth period lunch was always insanely crowded and no one but the popular kids could hold a conversation. That wasn’t to say they weren’t popular, they just had status due to different circumstances.

Jonouchi and Yugi sat backwards in their seats, absentmindedly pulling items out of crinkly brown lunch bags when Jonouchi pulled out a bag of cherries. 

“Oooh,” Anzu cooed. “Jonouchi, we have to play the cherry stem game now.” 

Jounochi smirked and handed her the bag. 

“If you want to play, you go first. That’s the rule, Anzu.” 

Anzu blushed slightly and noticeably looked askance at Yugi but eventually she reached into the bag and pulled out a cherry before popping it in her mouth. She gave them a thumbs up when she just had the stem left and Honda began to count under his breath. Within 35 seconds Anzu spit the stem back put into her hand, now curled into a tiny knot. Jonouchi nodded his approval and Otogi let out a low whistle. 

“Nice,” he affirmed. “35 seconds is nothing to laugh at.”

Jonouchi leaned across the desk and narrowed his eyes at Otogi. 

“What about you, pretty boy? Up for a try? Gonna let us see how good you really are?” 

Otogi soundlessly reached into the bag of cherries, awkwardly feeling around for one as he tried to hold Jonouchi’s stare. Once he managed to close his fingers around one he popped it into his mouth with a flourish then leaned back in his chair. One thumbs up and 20 seconds later the wet cherry stem sat in his palm, a tight knot twisted into its length. Honda wolf whistled and Jonouchi acknowledged his defeat with a manly sigh. 

Anzu then handed a cherry to Honda, who got 40 seconds, Jonouchi who got 35 as well, and then Yugi who sadly was barely familiar with the game and managed 45 seconds. Jonouchi began to laugh at the crestfallen look on his friend’s face and actually fell over in his chair, leaning another desk back on its legs. It came back down with a crash and a deep annoyed voice that interrupted Jonouchi’s laughing fit. 

“What are you dweebs doing?” 

Jonouchi looked over at Honda and gave a sinful grin. He leaned back again, with more stability and drawled, “Nothing in particular, Kaiba. Just playing a game with cherry stems.” He could practically see Kaiba sit up straighter. Pause for tension to grow. “Do you want to try?” 

Jonouchi heard the scrape of Kaiba’s chair on the floor and knew he’d won. The dragon prince sat down one row away and held out his hand for a cherry which Anzu readily handed him. 

“How do you play this game?” He asked. 

“You just eat the cherry but keep the stem in your mouth. Then we begin the count and whomever can tie a knot with their tongue faster wins,” Otogi explained. 

Kaiba gave a small shrug and put the cherry in his mouth. He finished chewing, stiffened up a bit, then gaze Honda a nod. Honda began the count and they could see Kaiba move the stem around a bit then to everyone’s immense surprise he removed it from his mouth and held it out, tied in a perfect knot. 

Honda began to laugh and through shaking sides managed to sputter out, “F-f-Five seconds. Hahahahahaha. Five seconds!” 

Jonouchi began to laugh too, while Yugi and Anzu just stared at Kaiba, amazed. Kaiba on the other hand had already set the stem down on a tissue and was glaring at all of them. 

“What? Why is that so funny?” 

Jonouchi slapped his hand on Kaiba’s desk and gathered his breath to explain, anticipating the amazing reaction that was certainly about to take place. He leaned in towards the teenage CEO and gave his cheekiest grin. 

“The game goes the one who can tie a cherry stem in a knot the fastest….is the best kisser!” 

Kaiba’s facial expression absolutely froze. Jonouchi just laughed harder and harder, dying in the absolute horror on Kaiba’s face. The young billionaire brought his hand up to his mouth then turned his head slightly to the side and if Anzu wasn’t mistaken, his cheeks actually got a little red. A voice called out from the other side of the room, saving Kaiba what was sure to be a very embarrassing strip down. 

“Hey Anzu I want to try!” 

It was the new girl, Kisara, who’d transferred in halfway through the year. She came to Japan from France in order to attend Battle City but a supreme amount of misinformation led to her arriving a couple months late. However, Yugi recognized her immediately as the legendary French duelist, Blanche. She wasn’t really a part of their group, preferring to keep to herself but she was always friendly and willing to help. 

Anzu obliged Kisara’s offer and tossed her a cherry which she promptly tossed into her mouth. She gave Honda the nod and he began to count only to take the stem out in barely any time later, a triumphant expression on her face. The Geek Squad was once again struck dumb and everyone turned to Honda for the time. It was five seconds, same as Kaiba. 

The man in question glared at Kisara across the room, not even trying to hide that he was irked. She just smiled at him, leaned over her desk and called, “You think you’re a better kisser than me?” Kaiba turned slowly towards her and responded with an imperious look. Kisara narrowed her eyes then surprised everyone by challenging, “then come over here and prove it, punk.” 

Otogi snickered but was quickly silenced when Kaiba actually got up from his chair and began walking over to Kisara. She stood as well and moved to the front of the classroom. There was barely enough time for Jounochi’s jaw to hit the floor when the two crashed into each other, lips locking furiously. 

One of Kaiba’s hands slipped under Kisara’s back and held her flat against him, accommodating for his taller height while the other held her chin, helping keep their facial positioning just right. Her hands initially flew around his neck but one of them dropped and hooked around one of his belt loops, anchoring their bodies together. She pressed harder inti the kiss and lightly nipped his lower lip, which he obliged by readjusting their angle so the kiss could get a little deeper. Kisara slid her tongue lightly past his lips, having read enough books to know not to fumble around with French kisses and actually have a purpose. 

She moved the hand on his shoulder up into his hair and with the tightening of her grip ran her tongue along the tips of his teeth, paying specific attention to the incisors. He chuckled into her mouth, warm breath wafting across the barest or space that still separated them so he closed it and locked their mouths together, choosing to attack the roof of her mouth where everyone was sensitive. She responded by pulling on his lips and running her fingers through his hair. It was in every way a contest to see who could kiss the best but quite honestly Kaiba admitted he was enjoying this. 

As the oxygen supply began to dwindle they reluctantly pulled apart with a soft smacking noise. They each took a moment to wipe their hands across their lips and lock smoldering gazes then turned back to a shell-shocked Geek Squad who had been frozen throughout the whole kiss. 

After a silence Anzu managed to stammer out, “who won?” 

Kisara tilted her head coyly to the side then breathed out, “I think it was a tie.” 

The bell rang suddenly sending them all back to their seats and the other students streaming into the class room. There was no mention of the kiss afterward, as if the act of witnessing it had locked the lips of everyone who knew. Pun intended. The only evidence it even happened was the red spot of Kaiba’s lower lip and the substantial lack of lipstick on Kisara’s. 

When the end of the day came the two of them were the last out of the door and silently decided to walk together. Kisara ended up following Kaiba to where a sleek black motorbike was parked and stood by as he mounted it. He turned his head towards her in question. 

“You’re right. It was a tie.” 

Kisara giggled and covered her mouth. “Pretty nice for a first kiss,” she teased. 

Kaiba raised on eyebrow and took on a pained expression. “Was it that obvious?” 

Kisara gasped then laughed lightly. “No, I was actually talking about me.” 

“Oh.” 

There was an awkward silence. Kaiba leaned his arm on the back of the bike and broke the silence. 

“Do you want to go for dinner some time?” 

Kisara took a step back in melodramatic shock. “Are you asking me out?” 

“Yes, you total dork.” 

“You’re more of a dork than I am,” she exclaimed, scandalized. He huffed then, surprise of surprises, smiled at her. In all her time at Domino High Kisara had never seen Seto Kaiba’s smile but she had to admit, it was absolutely stunning. 

“Would you like to get dinner Kisara?” 

“Yes I would.”


End file.
